


Goodbye My Lover (you're no friend)

by SarahZorEL



Series: Why Making Lena Evil Is A Dick Move- SuperCorp Explained [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beware this ones Not Mon-El Friendly, Contemplation, F/F, Her thought Process, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena spots the chemistry and is annoyed for her friend, Lena's pov, Lenas impression of Alura, Mentions of AgentReign, Pining, Protective Lena Luthor, S3 added Scene, She's an oblivious genius, SuperCorp, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: Lena's perspective over Supergirls teary goodbye with Mon-El and Meeting Alura.-Added Context to the Scene in 3x23





	Goodbye My Lover (you're no friend)

**Author's Note:**

> [Lenas just finished hugging Sam/Ruby/Alex and is left to her own devices before watching Mon-Els goodbye and arriving the following day for Winn Schotts departure.]

**

Confliction.... that's the word that springs to mind on the day her long time friend is freed from hellish circumstances. 

Tittering on the cusp of an epiphany- Lena watches with a heavy brow and a flare of anger at how Supergirl is stood slumped against a beige balcony... hair arrogantly flung across one shoulder, fluttering in the breeze idly. 

Its at this moment that she's left to ponder whether they may have more in common than she first thought- they saved the day today, yet seemingly neither one of them can find any sense of relief after picking up the pieces of years worth of torrid dealings. 

Pottering around... a few agents glance in her direction and so she smiles... albeit _feigned_ to reassure them she's no threat, she's not about to find a Kryptonite dart to chuck in _her_ direction.

They still can't grasp a Luthor in the government facility and if it weren't for Sam she wouldn't even try. 

Loitering- she can spot the soft ripples of a cape, though her gaze is firmly planted elsewhere. 

Alex had left with her CFO to spend a full night saying goodbye to Ruby- not quite ready to loose yet another member of her family. 

Exhaling lightly, the genius can't help but mull on the fact that Agent Danvers had gone through so much whilst missing Maggie and she can't help the pang that comes with the notion that she's now loosing out entirely. This thing with Sam was _complicated_ but even the oblivious nature of Kara Danvers could likely see the chemistry between them.

Thinking of that squishy ball of blue hues and honey gold curls the brunettes lips quirked up with indulgent warmth. She can never quite remove that fleeting emotion, the one that lingers on the subtle glances between them and the pinkness of her best friends lips as her gaze wonders at the most inappropriate of moments. 

 _If only Kara wasn't straight,_ as is the condemned life of a somewhat closeted bisexual. The Luthor has to always purposely _curb_ that pattern of destructive contemplation so that she wasn't forever lost to Kara and her all consuming smile that _she_  would never get to have. 

Sighing... it was at these lowly moments she discreetly wished Supergirl hadn't broken her trust- if they weren't on such unstable ground and she didn't still retain such heart wrenching fury she'd likely consider rejoining her side to take up residence inside the Girl of Steels self induced isolation.

The night air does seem rather appealing... _yet_   _less so the company._

 

**

Fingers twitching... Lena stood leaning against the rounded table as analysts shimmed back and forth, gently smoothing a few stray strands that fell from her sleek black bun and it was _then_  at that pointthatshe noticed something.

Mon-El had now approached the lone superhero, he himself looking a little pale.. reserved almost. This version of the bumbling man she'd met only last year was always a bit of a quandary.

He'd changed quite significantly from the excitable, alien with a penchant for misogyny he had once been and he'd gained a significant increase in maturity. His eyes were deeper, voice quieter.. movements sharper.. more precise.. _calculated._

She'd concluded that whatever he'd witnessed in the future had changed him and she wondered whether his experience of loosing Kara had done too- even if he'd now moved on with a woman such as Imra.

It was then dread flared at the sentiment... she wasn't idiotic to have _not_ noticed the stolen glances and muted conversations between both the Daxamite and the Kryptonian.

They'd been dancing around each other for months. It was clear there was a chemistry... maybe some sort of _history_ and that alone was enough to make her bristle at the implication. 

Imra seemed friendly, kind hearted, Loyal if not a bit wet behind the ears... she was a good person and Lena could only presume a good wife, not that it mattered- either way she did not deserve to be treated so...  _disrespectfully_... _no one deserved that._

Now.. with Kara _on the other hand_... that would certainly be reason for her to descend into a twist of Lex's madness if she found out he'd somehow cheated on her with Supergirl or taken advantage of her sweet _sweet_ nature during the brief relationship between them. She was underserving of something so... _cruel_ even if she often tended to romanticise her feelings.

At the time... from the outside looking in their relationship was far _far_ from perfect, she'd sat with Kara as she regaled tails of his latest mishaps and more often than not the reporter seemed- exasperated _if anything_ but.. to be entirely truthful she could however tell Kara had in fact loved him deeply, she hoped that it was equal.. that he wouldn't be such a fool to squander the precious few months they'd had together by sleeping with other people... such as _Supergirl._

She hoped the blonde alien wouldn't be so devilish too, she may not like her all that much but nothing could be said about the woman's morals. 

_But who really knows these days?_

Either way... Lena would do anything for just a slither of what he'd had and she'd never have the gall to betray Kara like that .. _if it were true,_ which is why she was currently watching with suspicious eyes as the two exterrestrials interacted quietly. 

They looked almost... _wistful_ and as he'd flipped the ring off his finger and she saw the longing- he'd left Supergirl with teary eyes and it was at that point she knew there was no doubt in her mind that her thoughts were likely truthful.

_Thank god he's gone._

Kara didn't need more heartache after the treacherous road he'd left her on... and frankly the brunette wasn't exactly going to burden her further _hurt her more_ with talk of her internal deliberations of what she'd figured had gone on between the two 'heroes'. 

_Another reason to distrust Supergirl._

 

 **

The following day... she had returned to the place she'd come to know over the course of a frantic few months, carrying hold of a metal briefcase- a group gathering as the Legion departed. Noting everyone crowded around chatting, Supergirl was over to one side having an emotional encounter with her mother. 

Not wanting to intrude.. but curious nonetheless at seeing the stoic egotistical superhero crumple twice in a row, she listened in only to catch a few murmured 'I love yous' between hugs.

She'd been surprised on her first encounter with the curled brunette- in thinking that the blonde had lost _all_ to Kryptons destruction... _well all aside a cousin_ , _obviously_.

But once that wained she'd schooled her features and in between earthquakes and Kryptonian DNA analysis she'd found out they'd only recently been reacquainted... 

Argo lived. 

_Isn't that something._

Lena didn't know how to feel, she couldn't seem to empathise with what it must've been like for the Kryptonian to see her mother again after so long of thinking she was dead... nor imagine how Supergirl must've reacted upon figuring her family wasn't quite so ghostly.

Drinking down a swish of keen pining and a small lick of jealousy due to her mothers own early departure, the CEO gulped and decided to be... _happy_ for them both. _She wasn't a monster._

Deciding that maybe Supergirl wouldn't be so fearful of Kryptonite and of a persons intentions all of the time, that perhaps with some stability and jubilation in her life now... it could be impactful.

For what it's worth the older El, seemed... intelligent, warmer than most Kryptonians although shyer than her daughter, yet no less dominant. She could hold her own and she was certainly no fool. Their was a definite detection of Kryptonian superiority in the way she moved and the stiffness of her upper back but most of the time she kept herself quiet, seemingly pleased enough to join in only were necessary. Always holding an awestruck expression at everything her child had spoken.

Huffing..  It was then she couldn't help but sound like the xenophobic bitch that everyone thought she was because the elder was only a _nother one to add to the list._

The billionaire realised she shouldn't judge but two capes were enough to deal with and If the roll of her eyes was intended to indicate _anything_  whilst she listened to the burgundy and gold suited Kryptonian comment on the case Harun-El that she's currently relinquishing is that... at this point in time she's had enough of their God complexes.

The Harun-El may be Kryptonian but the valuable resources it could provide if she were to extrapolate various ways in which she could use it for human consumption would only mean a new age for human society, the benefits far outweighed the risks as far as she's concerned and the formula _was_   _her creation..._

_... to do with as she wishes._

Nodding absentmindedly- not paying all that much attention other than exchanging pleasantries. She turned, standing as Winn made his way around the group of strangers... the notable ones being J'onn looking like a proud father and the goofy handshake between James. The mentions of Clark had confounded her... _how do they all manage to know each other?!_

Alex is the one that hurt to watch, she's sobbing and their embrace is full of so much love. Like he was her little brother. She can't help but think of Kara not being here, currently on assignment.. she hasn't gotten to say goodbye like everybody else and that's got to be a kick in the chest _for_ _both of them_. 

But that's not all with Sam gone, Kara gone... Winn leaving... She makes a mental note to stop by from time to time, maybe even share a drink with Agent Danvers because she's become something of a friend and she'd hate to see her lonely.

Returning to her surroundings, all signs pointing to the hero when it was her turn to talk and as much as Lena had understood they were colleagues, likely good friends... her mouth still drops at....

"you were the first person I told I was Supergirl, you made my suit." 

Instantly her brain is bombarded with....

1\. He's a skilled seamstress

_More importantly_

2\. That undeniably meant he knew her _before she_ was Supergirl, _heavily_ implying that he knew of her identity.

What Lex wouldn't give to lace his red vines with truth serum she's sure.. _but she rather likes Winn Schott Jr_  so she'd forget what she'd heard and resign herself to the sidelines amicably.

Supergirl has her secrets.. as was her prerogative.

In the weeks after the events of that day.. the _distraction_  of James had fizzled out entirely. She'd gotten bored of masking her gay proclivities towards their mutual reporter.

National City was quiet, Kara was still on Catco reporting business but they did text regularly- they're relationship taking a peculiar turn after their awkward talk in the elevator about their caped _acquaintance._

As much as the Luthor  _knows_ that everything between them is more than fine she can't help but feel guilty over the obvious predicament she'd put her friend through. 

She'd not thought of the consequences of confiding in the woman until she happened upon realising _why_ the blonde had proceeded to act so strangely... be detached ... it was because she was stuck between a rock and a hard place... _Supergirl was her friend also and that must've hurt._

 _That must've been why she was so reluctant to form an opinion._ Yet aside from that- Kara had stayed as loyal to her _as_ _ever,_  still the bubbly sweetheart even when definitively miles away. Happy to still link her to those cutesy kitten videos and the latest food invention.

Thankfully she hadn't held it against her.

_Another reason to love a Danvers._

Speaking of Danvers, the more intimidating one of the two had been incredibly busy training new recruits- head of the DEO and all. They'd gone out for drinks and had even built up a repertoire of dropping in unannounced with food in hand... there was a mutual admiration between the pair and Lena was just grateful for the day Kara Danvers stepped into her life a stuttering mess inside of LCorp. Otherwise none of this would've been possible... 

-and she would never have been granted the experience of having such a fantastic  _family._

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
